fanon_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: Secrets lie beneath/Transcript
This is the main transcript of Episode 5 of the Magical Teenage College series. Transcript |-|Scene 1= scene starts with Diamond and Annie singing You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah) All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah) I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah) You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me You can't save me Baby, baby All my life I've been good, but now Whoooooooa what the hell! What? What? What? What the hell! So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah) You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah) I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah) Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea) You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la) But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! ) All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me You can't save me Baby, baby All my life I've been good, but now Whoooooooa what the hell! La la la la la la la Whoa whoa whoa La la la la la la la Whoa whoa whoa You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed All my life I've been good, but now I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! ) All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! ) All my life I've been good, but now I, I, I, am thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me) If you love me (you know) If you hate me (you know) You can't save me Baby, baby (If you love me) All my life I've been good, but now Whoooooooa what the hell! La la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la ---- |-|Scene 2= Alana:Oh, Riven Riven Riven. Alana:I hope he is thinking about me now. Annie's phone does a tweet which means a message Alana:Annie I think you have.... at phone Alana:A message from Riven! Alana:That stupid Annie! [Message says: Hey Annie! I am free tonight how about a zap outside?] Alana:What the heck! Idea! [Types: Riven I never said we were the things you are thinking. I don't have any true feelings toward you consider me no more your friend.] Riven:She probably will say yes. She can't deny me! [Peep peep] Riven: What??!! she denied me?? [Riven types really sadly: Oh alright. I will delete your number.] Alana:Yes! yes! Alana:But there is more revenge then stealing my make-up and stealing my Riven! [Snaps fingers get's her secret Ipad] Alana:Let's have some fun now my dear Annie! [Goes on her contacts and adds Riven] Alana:Whoa! You know what? I think I had a poster maker in my Ipad, I am sure. [Opens the app writes and posts an image of Annie with a sad face] Alana:Done! [Snaps fingers again Ipad disappears] Alana:Now to get on the computer! [Alana prints the pictures and pastes them all over Magical Teenage College] |-|Scene 3= Ariana: Whoa! is that Annie? [Alana pretending not to notice] Alana:Where? Ariana! where? Ariana:Right here! lol look at her face! Alana:Yeah! I wonder who did that! Ariana:Whoever did it! Probably ma' sister's enemy!anyways, see ya laterz Alana! Alana:Bye! [Alana thinks] Alana:Maybe that loser will know not to sneak into people's stuff or LIFE after this! [Just as saying that,Alana transforms into her dark transformation] Alana:Time to have some Anne! Jewel:Hey Maritza! What's up,girl? Marita:Nothin'. Jewel:Did you see the pictures of Anne? Maritza:Pictures?! Jewel:They're all over Magical Teenage College. Maritza:Really? Jewel:Their over there! Maritza:Alright,thanks! Jewel:Your welcome! ---- |-|Scene 4= Ferina:wow!! Anne? I didn't know you were that famous! Annie:Famous?!! are you crazy? Ferina:What's this poster about then? Annie:Poster??! [Grabs the poster from Ferina's hands] Annie:Oh gosh! who could have ever done this? Ferina:I guess we will have to figure that out! Annie:Wait a min.. I will ask Riven. He is a super detective. [Grabs phone] Annie:Someone has messed with my phone! Ferina:This is really confusing now! Annie:How dare her! Ferina:How dare who? Annie:Nothin' I was only sayin' it. Ferina:Let's go and get the Universix!before this news spreads all over! |-|Scene 5= [The scene shows Annie and Ferina rushing through the path way] Maritza:Whoa! What's happened? why are you out of breath? Alana (which had now returned):Gosh! guys! are you praticing for a marathorn? Annie:Look at this! (hands poster). Alana:Lol! Annie? cool picture! did you use my.. urg your poster app? Annie!Like, no! somebody did this to me! One girl: Hey! Is that Annie?She came all over the poster! [giggles] Annie:We have got to find out who did this! Annie:Are you with me GUYS?! Universix:Yes we are! |-|Scene 6= |-|Scene 7= |-|Scene 8= |-|Scene 9=